


wanna do something bad with me ?

by Tsundeyama



Category: MARGINAL#4
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Implied Sexual Content, L is the embodiment of sin, M/M, Mild Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/Tsundeyama
Summary: The commercial. L. The ring. L. The prank. L. The paralyzing anxiety when he started to believe something was wrong with his brother -and that was stupid of him, he admitted, but R just couldn’t think straight when it came to his twin. L.L, L, and L again.L in his black and red demon cosplay, a role that suited him like a glove, L and his dark, deep, crimson, almost sultry stare, L and his undeniably sexy voice...« wanna do something bad with me ? »





	wanna do something bad with me ?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going straight to hell for shipping the twins together but well :)  
> stan margi#4, stan talent.

He was so tired after his day at work, he could barely keep his thoughts straight. He should though, as there was a pot of almost boiling water resting on the stove in front of him : he was supposed to cook that night, as every day since his green-haired brother was a hazard in the kitchen.

 

He wasn’t getting any cooking done though, as the events of earlier kept replying in his mind.

 

The commercial. L. The ring. L. The prank. L. The paralyzing anxiety when he started to believe something was wrong with his brother -and that was stupid of him, he admitted, but R just couldn’t think straight when it came to his twin. L.

 

L, L, and L again.

 

L in his black and red demon cosplay, a role that suited him like a glove, L and his dark, deep, crimson, almost sultry stare, L and his undeniably sexy voice... _« wanna do something bad with me ? »_

 

One line, on repeat in his head, over and over again since the end of the shooting, making him feel all weird. Each time, without fail, it felt as if his stomach was free falling from the top of a skyscraper, like he was stuck on a never ending rollercoaster ride, maybe not in a bad way.

 

One single line of his brother, his deep, velvety voice, stirring something up inside him. Never in all his seventeen years of existence had he heard him sound like that and his only reaction was to tense up, while a shiver ran down his spine. Not the unpleasant kind though, more of a shiver of pleasure ? Can you even get pleasure from the sound of a voice ? Anyway, at that time, his mind went blank and he couldn’t think of anything. He forgot how to breathe. He forgot everything, even to blush.

 

He could now though, he was crimson red in front of the boiling water. _« wanna do something bad with me ? »_ again, and the same urge to nod, to answer that no matter how bad he had to be, he would gladly do all the naughty things in the world if it was with L, even follow him through Hell.

 

_« wanna do something bad with me ? »_ enough already, someone hack into his brain and make it stop. Someone calm his pure heart down. Someone stop him from fantasizing over his own brother. It didn’t matter that L was the embodiment of sin and lust, he was still his baby twin.

 

_« wanna- »_ and the water overflowing with a _splash_ bringing him back to reality rather forcefully with ascreamsoon followed by something of a **« OUCH, R, YOU STUPID- »** as he burned himself with the hot water now running on the induction plates he quickly turned off to limit the damage.

 

_Limit_ wasn’t the right word, it couldn’t have gone worse. The red-head waved his burning hand around in the air, noticing that the water also splashed his jeans, the fabric slowly soaking it in, starting to burn his thigh. _You’re such a dumb bitch_ was what he would have screamed out if he actually had it in him to swear out loud without feeling like a criminal.

 

He wanted to scream, really, to let the frustration out, but instead he held his sore hand in the other without even thinking of cooling it down with some running water, no, he just stood there and didn’t fight the tears from clouding his vision. _He was tired_.

 

And of course, L came running after not more than half a dozen seconds.

 

**« R, what happened I heard you scr- »** _he asked._ **« Oh my God, R ! »**

 

Forget about asking, all that mattered to the younger twin was to do something about the tears falling down the redhead’s cheeks. He gently wiped them away before taking R’s unbruised hand in his and leading him to the bathroom.

 

**« Take your clothes off and please put cold running water on the burn before it gets worse. »**

 

He would not leave him do it alone though, and his finger were already working at undoing the redhead’s jeans. In his hurry, he failed to notice his brother tense and squirm under his touch. Today was not the day for such intimacy. R’s hands found his brother’s wrists and grasped them tightly.

 

**« L, it’s fine, I can undress myself. Go get the first aid kit please. »**

**« Right, I should do that. »**

 

He smiled and turned away to rummage through the bathroom’s drawer while his twin finished to undress himself and stepped in the bathtub, sitting on its edge.

 

R turned on the tap and cold water splashed him, soothing the pain on his thigh and hand while making him shiver. When L had found the ointment used to treat burns, he asked for his brother to turn around. He helped him dry the skin after making sure it was not burning anymore.

 

**« Give me your hand. »**

 

Careful not to hurt his brother more, L applied the ointment on the back of R’s hand, massaging the product in gently before finally bringing the hand to his lips, dropping a kiss on the redhead’s knuckles.

 

R was sincerely hoping that it would be it, but L squatted down in front of him, ready to treat his thigh, too.

 

**« You know L, it’s fine, it doesn’t hurt anymore. »**

 

He said, tentatively. The water really helped and nothing but a lingering tickling remained. Still, the younger twin was too worried about his brother and insisted on finishing the job, much to R’s dismay.

 

L’s touch was warm, his fingers gentle across the skin. Focused on his task, maybe he didn’t notice his brother’s grip on the bathtub edge tighten, nor the way his whole body tensed up. Or maybe he did and put it on the pain. Or maybe he knew and took it as an opportunity to playfully tease his twin like he loved to.

 

He had no ill-intentions towards his brother, it was just a peck of his lips against his bare thigh after the ointment got applied properly. Just a peck, but still to much for R who shivered and barely managed to suppress a moan.

 

That didn’t go unnoticed. L smirked and looked up at his brother, batting his lashes and taking on his sweetest, most innocent voice.

 

**« Do you need me anywhere else ? »**

**« No. »**

 

R needed his brother far away from him and even more from in between his legs.

 

**« Isn’t there any more pain you want me to take care of ? »**

**« I’m fine. »**

 

He was pretty sure the growing pain in his now too tight boxers would go away in no time once he’ll be alone and if it didn’t, well he’ll just have to... No. No he wasn’t going to touch himself to the thought of L between his legs.

 

**« You look bothered, though... »** _doe eyes and L’s hand trailing up his twin’s thigh._ **« I wouldn’t mind helping you with _this_ , you know. »**

 

And his hand was now resting on R’s boxers, gently seizing his erection.

 

**« Please stop... »**

 

Whined the redhead, almost breathless already and L knew that his plea was actually for him to continue. He leaned forward and half stood up, so close his breath was fanning the skin of his brother.

 

Teasingly, he kissed R’s neck, felt his breath hitch in his throat then nibble on his earlobe.

 

**« Come on. _Do something bad with me._ »**


End file.
